With this application we request funds from the ORD Shared Equipment Evaluation Program (ShEEP) to purchase a new state-of-the-art multichromatic flow cytometer in order to support, enhance and fulfill the specialized technologic needs of a group of multiple VA-funded researchers at the Iowa City VA. Specifically, we seek to obtain the Cytek Aurora Spectral Flow Cytometer, which will be housed in VA-leased space, with convenient access to the entire user group. Our research portfolio is diverse and includes studies of infectious diseases (Leishmania, Francisella, H. pylori), autoimmune diseases (including neuroinflammatory disease and inflammatory bowel disease), graft-vs-host disease, neuronal mechanisms of obesity-induced hypertension and fundamental study of leukemic stem cells as well as genesis of B-cell lymphoma. All these areas have major impact for the health of veterans. Importantly, all these avenues of research critically rely on multiparameter flow cytometry for evaluation of various aspects of mechanistic biology. This requires the proposed instrument to be able to gain and enhance scientific insight into the questions being addressed in ongoing projects. As our understanding of these disease situations grows, it is becoming increasingly clear that populations of cells are not homogeneous and need to be studied as distinct subpopulations in order to understand their precise role or to modulate their function in a therapeutic setting. Several functional assays can now be performed by flow cytometric technology with a distinct advantage over traditional methodologies. These applications are changing our understanding of the interplay between various cell types of the immune system. In addition, powerful utilization and analysis of multiparametric data can be attained through bioinformatics. The acquisition of the 5-laser, 24+-color Cytek Aurora flow cytometer will provide cutting-edge instrumentation that will dramatically enhance research across the user group. We present here the justification and rationale for our proposal, cite various specific examples of how the instrument would provide greater insight into ongoing VA-funded research and outline our strong commitment that will enable the smooth implementation of this program. Thus, the acquisition of the Cytek Aurora will help ensure that we remain leaders in our respective fields at the forefront of research to improve Veteran?s health.